


Deep Blue

by c0nsentacles



Category: Shark Week (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, its the sharks POV also, listen its shark week, marinebiologist!bangtan, she's a boss ass bitch, so theres a shark, vague mentions of fish chunks so maybe dont read if that grosses you out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsentacles/pseuds/c0nsentacles
Summary: She's tasted landfish before, mistaking their flimsy little bodies for her preferred food, like seals, or turtles. It's not her fault they lay across those flavourless, brightly coloured, floating rocks. And they don't even taste remotely good. She'd have to be really desperate to seek one out for a meal.OrBTS are marine researchers and it's Yoongi and Jungkook's turn for the cage dive today.





	1. Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually posted anything on here before but I couldn't help myself. It's Shark Week, this is completely self-indulgent and I got a little too into it and made a moodboard.
> 
> It's 4:30 in the mornng this isn't beta'd, I'm not even sure if I'm making sense anymore :)))
> 
> Please be gentle.

She moves gracefully through the water, ignoring the panicked scatter of fish a few feet ahead. She isn't hungry, not really. The poor little landfish that taste strange and swim badly have been following her for six days now, tossing meal after meal overboard for her. She's barely had to lift a fin for it.

She doesn't mind them following her, and certainly doesn't blame them. She knows how impressive her massive, scarred body must be to them, their own bodies small, fragile, easily injured. She's curious though, because this isn't the first time this particular pod of landfish has come around. She almost looks forward to seeing them each year when the ocean cools and she makes her way south to warmer and more plentiful feeding grounds.

She's tasted landfish before, mistaking their flimsy little bodies for her preferred food, like seals, or turtles. It's not her fault they lay across those flavourless, brightly coloured, floating rocks. And they don't even taste remotely good. She'd have to be really desperate to seek one out for a meal.

She's never bitten her entourage though. She likes to watch them flap about on their big white floating home, admittedly a little jealous of how easily they seem to move out of water. But they seem equally envious of her swimming abilities, always flashing lights, or pointing big reflective eyes at her.

There's two of them in the water with her today, protected inside their shell made of long, silvery bars, that upon closer investigation had turned out to be extremely durable. She'd cracked a tooth. She wishes they'd come out more, she'd like to test how fast they can really move compared to her own speed. She did once, one of the smaller ones, chasing him just a few feet, and once he'd gotten out, none of them had entered the water again for the whole day.

The landfish visiting is another of the small ones today, more delicate-looking than the last, he often has the flashing lights and mirrored eyes. The other is bigger, with velvety-looking fronds sprouting from his head that remind her of the soft pink of starfish. He's sturdier, and yet surprisingly skittish. She can smell the anxiety from him in the water already, though she knows it isn't all because of her.

She watches them as much as they do her, and these two in particular always seemed to find themselves drifting apart from the others, speaking quietly together, their bodies touching, and then jumping apart suddenly. Or one of them would be staring at the other across their little floating home, turning vibrant shades of red when they were noticed.

Maybe it was their mating ritual, she wasn't sure, but each time they jumped into the water she could smell that underlying scent, the tang of pheromones. But as far as she could tell, they had not acted upon their desires. Maybe that was part of their mating habits too.

Or, perhaps they just needed a little help.

She changes direction with a subtle flick of her tail, moving back towards the landfish and their silvery shell, watching them perk up as she looms closer. Neither have the flashing lights with them today she notices, picking up speed. They're kicking their awkwardly long fins in alarm, but she pays them no mind as she bumps her nose playfully into the silver shell, sending it a few feet to the left.

But the two little males are just staring at her now, the pheromones in the water actually dissipating a little. The smaller one is gesturing rapidly, and slightly annoyed, she turns quickly in the water, heading once more towards them.

She bumps a little harder, and this time the bigger landfish thrashes madly inside the shell, fear rolling off of him until the delicate one moves closer to try and calm him. Loud splashes from the other side of the white house catch her attention for a moment, several chunks of tuna distracting enough that she forgets what she was doing, mouthing at them half-heartedly.

But no, she has a goal, and she forces herself away from the morsels with new determination. She dives deep, hiding herself in the murk of the water and circling, waiting. The unease from both of the landfish is a little bitter, but there's a growing undercurrent of sweet, spicy excitement. The anticipation of her return. And the pheromones, sour and sugary to her senses, are stronger again, and she suddenly knows exactly what she needs to do.

Her tail kicks out, propelling her bulky mass through the water faster than a torpedo. She skims the side of the shell as she rockets past, jackknifing in the water and opening her jaws wide to clamp down against the unyielding silver bars.

The bigger landfish is screaming, huge bubbles heading towards the surface, and the older, smaller one looks just as alarmed, pushing himself backwards and bumping into the first. And the skittish once wraps his funny little fins around the smaller as she relaxes her jaw and lets go.

When she turns to look again, the shell is being pulled steadily to the surface, and she knows they probably won't be coming back down again until tomorrow. But she's satisfied for now. She turns back towards the floating remnants of tuna, chasing off a smaller male white shark who had been nosing with interest at the bottom of the floating house.

As far as she's concerned, these are her landfish, and she'll keep them safe.

======

"Holy shit! Hyung, holy shit that was amazing, oh my god, did you see? Did you see the size of her teeth we could have died oh my fuck I should have had the camera what an epic shot-"

"Kookie...'

"-and we should have tagged her again, fuck, why didn't we grab the sat tracker we-"

"Kookie."

"-how fast she came up, holy shit I'll never get over that it was amazing it was fucking terrifying and-"

"Jungkook! Take a breath, kid, jesus,"

"...Can I try tagging her next time, hyung?"

"..."

"Please? Please, Yoongi-hyung, please, I'll do it so good, I promise,"

"Alright! Alright, you can try tagging her again tomorrow, stop making that face before I tell Seokjin what you said about his hair this morning."

"Hyung, no! Wait, don't walk away where are you going? Hyung? Hyung!'


	2. Nightswimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, whether it was wanted or not I wrote another chapter, and made another moodboard to go with, so here it is.

She can feel the shift in the water, the metallic taste of ionization that means a storm. She's too far down to see what's happening at the surface, the water soundless and black around her, and she kicks her tail lazily, nose angling upwards.

She's unhurried, and despite making her way towards the surface, the water remains dark, a deep, inky blue that for some, would make it impossible to navigate. She's just fine though, the shocking white bottom of her landfish's floating home coming in to view. The ocean heaves against it, unrelenting as huge swells knock it to the left, the right, and she keeps her distance, circling curiously.

A flash above the surface puts everything in silhouette, and the house is tipping dangerously to the side. Her curiousity turns to concern as several things slide from the top of it, their splashes lost amongst the rage of the ocean and the deep rumbling from the sky. It's nothing that interests her, she realizes, as she swims near to investigate, her dorsal fin cutting the surface briefly.

She thinks she hears a muffled shout from above the water as she noses at something bright orange floating in the water. She opens her mouth against it, but it's tasteless and gets stuck on her teeth, so she thrashes her head to break it loose. Disgusting.

The current is stronger here, pushed and pulled by the heavy winds above, and she worries for her landfish, turning back towards their home. There's more debris crashing into the water, but she ignores it this time, an upsurge of water sending the white house careening towards her. She moves without thinking, powerful muscle saving her from a nasty collision.

When she's far enough away to dare looking back, she can see the house is nearly on its side, struggling to remain upright as the ocean smashes and pulls against it. Another blinding flash from the sky illuminates the intimidating curve of a massive wave, and when it hits, the house tilts vertically, she wonders if it might topple over completely.

And just when it looks like her landfish might lose their floating home for good, several heavy objects plummeting from the top of it, the wave passes underneath, the bottom of the house slaps against the surface hard, sending a shockwave outwards that tingles against her nose.

Something else is prickling at her senses too, a panicked thrashing from the roiling water below. A wounded seal, perhaps? She immediately moves to investigate, her interest piqued, and it's not a seal at all but one of her landfish. He looks different, there's no metallic contraption strapped to his back, and his pelvic fins look strange. There's no wide, flat expanse at the ends of them like usual, it looks like he's stuck shells on them instead, like a hermit crab, and in fact his skin seems to be a different colour entirely. No longer sleek and solid like her own, layers of black billowing out around him like a jellyfish instead.

And he's clearly struggling, kicking and thrashing around in the water and making no headway, and being pulled and pushed further from his floating home every second. And she was right, he did have strange shells on the ends of his fins, both of them coming loose and sinking into darkness. Panicked bubbles are rising from his mouth as she circles, and she wonders what happened to him above the water that left him in this odd state.

He's sinking lower though, dragged down by his own weight, and it seems like he's tiring, his limbs slowing and the bubbles all but gone. He inhales, and then curls in on himself, clawing at the soft skin below his head, and suddenly she realizes. The landfish must not be able to breathe. Perhaps they weren't fish at all, and he needed her help.

She swims close enough to bump against him, and he kicks out, barely connecting with her side. Undeterred, she turns and does it again, right underneath him, and he barely reacts, weakly trying to push her away. He wasn't getting it.

But the landfish bodies were so soft and delicate, she couldn't just grab him and bring him to the surface, she'd hurt him. But he was going to suffocate if she did nothing, and his floating home is already out of sight, and so she turns again to make another pass.

Except this time she goes slower, angling low and catching him right in his soft underbelly, pushing him up, up, towards the surface. He doesn't move at first, letting her push against him, but then as if waking up, he begins to thrash again, fins smacking against her head. She rolls her eyes inwards to protect them, doing her best to ignore the pain when one of his weird fins connects with her gills.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't understand that she was trying to help him. He needed her, and she wasn't about to let him become a free meal for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've got another chapter in mind to go after this, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might add? More pairings even? If there's an interest.
> 
> Edit: There's definitely more coming.


End file.
